Generally in high voltage apparatus housed in a casing, a bushing is used to provide an electrical connection through an opening or entrance in the casing between the apparatus and the high voltage cable. Fuses which are normally required for such apparatus are separately housed and separately connected to the electrical apparatus. In many instances these fuses are mounted in separate housings provided in separate openings in the casing. When installed within the casing, the casing must be opened in order to replace the fuse.